Getting Home: In the Nether
by Mowgli602
Summary: A Sequel to Getting Home: A Minecraft Story. The adventure of a young man teleported to Minecraftia continues! Watch as he conquers a whole new world...THE NETHER! Rated T for some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1: In the Nether

**Hello my faithful viewers! I finally got off my butt and started working on In the Nether! I don;t have this one all typed out yet, so updates may be a bit sporadic. I'll shoot for once a week, so I think it'll work out.**

**When we left off, out young hero had been taken to the Nether, a trap set by the evil Herobrine. Lost with no tools or weapons, watch as our protagonist makes his way, dodging Pigmen and Ghasts, and even meets the deadly Wither!**

**ADVENTURE AWAITS!**

**As always, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

_My body goes cold. Fresh tears form in the corners of my eyes. This is not home. The rock is still there, red and rotten. The landscape has changed. I am no longer in the room, but still I am surrounded by this disgusting rock. I struggle to my feet, my body shrieking with pain. I sense movement around me, but I can see very little, the only light coming from the portal behind me. _

_I have nothing, no tools, no torches, not even my bone sword._

_I am even farther from home, with even less chance of returning._

_I hear something move._

_I am not alone, and I am afraid._

I skid to a stop, my legs shaking. I've been running for what seems like days. How long it's actually been, I don't know. I can't know. There is no sun here, so I have no way of telling the time. My watch died when I came out of the portal, and I haven't had time to look for redstone to charge it.

They won't let me stop.

When I had finally collected my wits and taken stock of my surroundings, I saw that the things around me were a grotesque mixture of man and pig. They shambled around, clutching rusty golden swords, ignoring me completely. I ran immediately, but they did not give chase. Until I bumped into one of them.

As one, they turned and came at me, shrieking this horrible noise and swinging their swords. I screamed and ran, scrambling up mountains of filthy rock, diving into tunnels and scraping my arms and legs. Anything to get away from those things. They never stopped, so neither did I.

And here I find myself, on the edge of a cliff, nothing but molten rock below me, and the ravening hordes of pigmen closing in behond me. I have no weapons, no was to defend myself. I consign myself to the end, and prepare to jump.

Somewhere in the world, something groans. It groans long, and deep, so deep it made my bones shake. The pigmen stop instantly, completely silent, then turn and jump into the lava. I watch them fall, submerge completely, only to surface again, unharmed, and swim away.

Alone at last, I collape in an exhausted heap.

When I wake up, everything looks the same. The bubbling lava, the faint squeals of the pigmen, the crackling of flame on rock. Nothing has changed. I feel refreshed, so I imagine I had slept for quite a while. I look out over the lava lake, hoping to see _something_.

In the dim light, I can faintly see glowing coming from something at the bottom of the cliff I'm standing on. Steeling my resolve, I begin my decent, clinging tightly to the rock. I slip here and there, but by and large I make good speed to the bottom. With a sigh of thanks, I jump the last few feet ot the ground.

With an almighty _squelch_, I find myself up to my knees in some kind of dark, soupy liquid. It pulls at my clothes, sucks at my legs, making my frantic scramble to safety take minutes rather than seconds. The suction is so strong I feel my very soul leaking away. Finally I pull myself free of the muck, losing my shoes in the process. I lay there, gasping for breath, and again the despair comes upon me. Tears stream down my cheeks as I scream and curse and rail against this Hell I find myself in.

But like all things, the sadness and rage pass, and I am left with steely determination. I _will _get out of here.

Bet on it.

* * *

**Ah, seems out hero won't be deterred by a few Pigmen. What was that groaning I wonder? Well, hopefully we'll find out! Stay tuned!**

**P.S.-I'll work on making longer chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Wither

**Ok people, here's chapter 2, where our hero meets the deadly Wither and discovers Glowstone and a Nether Fortress.**

**Whew, hammering these out once a week really makes me work. As always, reviews are welcome and encouraged. Now i'm off to work on chapter 3!**

* * *

_Finally I pull myself free of the muck, losing my shoes in the process. I lay there, gasping for breat, nad again the despair comes upon me. Tears stream down my cheeks as I cream and curse and rail against this Hell I find myself in._

_But like all things, the sadness and rage pass, and I am left with steely determination. I will get out of here._

_Bet on it._

I climb over another pile of rock, ripping yet another small hole in my jeans. I ignore it though, because my goal is in sight. The dim glowing I had seen from the cliff was now a bright shine that consumed my vision. I scrambled over piles of rocks and holes full of sand that would try to suck me down.

I scaled the last pile, and beheld the source of the glow. It was a large hunk of yellow rock, speckled here and there with darker rock, also glowing. I stared at it for what seemed like hours. It was so beautiful, like the Sun itself had crashed into the ground. A savage greed consumes me, and I scratch and claw at the rock, filling my pockets with its precious glow.

As the madness passes, I shake with fear. What happened to me? Was I going mad? I looked at the glowing rocks with fear now instead of awe, worried that the madness would strike me again.

Nothing happens, and I begin to calm down. Now that I have some hand sized chunks of what I name Glowstone, I can explore the darker parts of this Hell with more courage. I being walking, my depression waning. I am still alive, and I have a source of light. All I need now is a house and some food, and I can begin preparations to leave this place.

As I walk, I come to notice the ground beneath me has changed from the disgusting rock to a dark, hard, man-made material, like brick. Soon after this fact reaches my brain, I realize I am on a bridge, with several other bridges nearby, all leading to a large, dark red building. My suprise is marred by worry. Why hadn't I noticed where I was going? The building and bridge stick out of the terrain fairly well. I should have seen it coming a mile away.

I push the disturbing implications of my memory lapses far into the back of my mind and focus on this new building. It seems sturdy enough, with several holes for windows, and even light on the upper floors. I mentally claim it as my own as I near it.

With no warning, a bolt of lightning smashes the ground in front of me.

It's Him.

Alone this time.

He stares at me.

Rage consumes me.

Here was the...thing that had sent me to this Hell. I run at him, fist raised. I'm going to punch, and kick, and tear at this thing until it takes me out of-

The man points up, and there it is again. That rumbling groan that seems to shake the very foundations of the world. I freeze in my tracks, terrified. It's so close now. Like it's..._inside the building_.

A cold blast of fetid air blows out of the building, almost knocking me down. With no perceivable means of movement, something rises out of the building.

It looks at me. I look back. It's big, as big as a house, easily. It has 3 heads, charred black skeletal heads that snake down into a monstrous black body. A tail hangs lazily down, knocking against the buildings roof.

I don't know what to do. I cower, completely helpless before the thing and its pet. I wait for the inevitable attack.

It doesn't come. With another groan, the thing moves away, out into the darkness of the world. I look at the entrance and see the Man is gone too. Soon all is silent again, and I am alone. With trembling limbs I stand and make my way into the building.

* * *

**Well, wasn't that exciting. The Wither and Herobrine together? What does this mean? World Domination? End of all life? One kick-ass dance party?**

**Stay tuned and find out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Blazes and a Home

**Ok guys, here's chapter 3! I'm starting to get into the groove of writing again, so I'm gonna try really hard for longer chapters, promise! Anyway, enjoy and as always, reviews are welcome!**

* * *

_I don't know what to do. I cower, completely helpless before the thing and its pet. I wait for the inevitable attack._

_It doesn't come. With another groan, the thing moves away, out into the darkness of the world. I look at the entrance and see the Man is gone too. Soon all is silent again, and I am alone. With trembling limbs I stand and make my way into the building._

As I enter the building, I immediately notice several exits leading to other buildings. This place will be a bit confusing to navigate, I think to myself. Wary of danger, I make my way from building to building. I find a room with a garden of odd red mushrooms, growing on and surrounded by the soul sucking sand, and a couple rooms with only a well of lava in them. A few rooms led nowhere at all, but were simple walls surrounding and area where the bridges would occasionally meet.

There was one room, however, that almost killed me. As I approach, I hear a kind of metallic breathing, like if someone was breathing through a mouth full of metal shavings.I can see flickering shapes coming from inside. Against my better judgement, I inch closer and closer. When I am close enough I peer inside.

What kind of evil could spawn such monsters? A flaming head atop a body of smoke, with large flaming rods encircling its body. There are several of them, floating here and there. I try to inch my way back where i'd come from, but my foot kicks a stray rock.

As one, they spin towards me, spewing fireballs at the wall I'm hiding behind. The wall begins to smoke and crack. I scream and push of the hot wall to get away. The force causes the now weakened wall to topple onto the monsters, snuffing out their lives amisdt horrible screaming. I fall to the ground as a large ash cloud flies through the air, coating the immediate area in a dull gray covering.

Coughing, I get to my feet. The room containing the creatures is now a crumpled ruin. Even so, I see a weak glow coming from under a nearby rock, I walk over and move the offending boulder, to uncover one of the rods from the creatures half sunk in the soul sand. Its heat had been leeched from it, leaving it a 4 foot long slightly warm stick.

I pull it from the muck, and give it a few swings. The harder I swing it, the more it glows and the hotter it gets. Thinking ahead, I cover one end in the sand, using a baking method my friends dad had shown me once to make the sand harden around the rod.

Now I had a handle so I wouldn't burn myself. Now I had a weapon that could hit as well as burn my enemies. I was no longer defenseless, and soon this place would know. I jog back to the center building, taking the long way. If I was gonna get back in shape, I'd better start training. I start to look at the rock, wondering if I could make tools like I did with the stone. The thought passes, but does not totally leave my mind.

Arriving at my new home, I take care to smash a few hunks of rock off the walls so I can barricade the doors. Sufficiently safe, I lay down for the first time, confident I would be OK.

My sleep is interrupted by a clacking sound in the darkness. I look out of my fortress, but all seems the same. I push aside one of my barricades, and being a cautious patrol of my area. All the rooms are clear, and the ruin of the blazing creatures is still. Still I hear the clacking, like bones rubbing bones. Fearing the skeletal archers, I run back for my safe room, only to be almost knocked off my feet by a thump to my back. Rolling, I see it is indeed a skeleton, but this one is bigger, and its bones are the same burnt black as the thing that had been here. Instead of a bow, it held a blunt stone sword, which it lifted to swing again. I don't think, i just swing my rod, its top half glowing red hot.

It strikes the skeleton, and it bursts into flame. It stumbles here and there, away from me and sometimes dangerously close, but it can find no relief. Soon enough, it burns away to nothing, leaving only its skull and the sword. I take the sword and stash it in my safe room, should my rod weapon ever fail me. The skull I take as well, and plant it outside my fortress, thinking myself a proper warrior intimidating his enemies who may be watching.

My adrenaline waning, I collapse to the ground, thinking how I really should try to take it easier.

All this collapsing _can't _be good for me.

* * *

**Well, there we go! Another mod down, and our hero now has 2 weapons, and one is even a blaze rod! I'm toying with the idea of Netherrack tools, but I'd like to know what you, the reader, think. Oh, and the portal IS in the Nether, as our hero will eventually discover. Stay tuned for more!**


End file.
